1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-counterfeiting system and method, and more particularly, to an anti-counterfeiting system and method of an e-ticket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, tickets are printed on paper. However, technology has evolved and tickets are now provided with various electronic barcodes and images for better identification. In the prior art technique of Taiwan Patent No. 504659 entitled, “Electronic bar code service system and procedure,” an e-ticket verification service using a handheld device is disclosed. However, in this document, only one e-ticket can be verified at a time and the e-ticket could be copied easily for illegal use. In the prior art technique of Taiwan Patent Application No. 200832262 entitled, “Management system of e-ticket,” a barcode scanner connected to a decryption device is disclosed, for providing an input interface for a user to enter a password before the scanner can read the complete e-ticket information. This password is set by the user during the ticket booking process. However, there are a few disadvantages since a public keyboard is used for input. In particular, the user has to input the password during the ticket booking and verification process, the password is a prerequisite for verification, the password could be stolen during the ticket booking and verification process, the image of the ticket could be stolen as well, and there could be health concerns in using a public keyboard, for example, severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) is spread through direct contact. Taiwan Design Patent No. M354810 entitled, “Verification system for message conversion barcode,” and Taiwan Design Patent No. M410932 entitled, “Mobile device capable of displaying barcode for electronic transaction and integrated circuit film thereof,” both disclose the use of a one-time password (OTP) by transmitting the OTPs to a mobile phone and converting the OTP into barcodes for display, thereby providing barcode images of the e-ticket on mobile phones for verification. However, the images could be stolen or misused and cause security problems.
Therefore, the traditional anti-counterfeiting system and method of the prior art presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional anti-counterfeiting system and method, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of the present invention has consequently developed and proposed an anti-counterfeiting system and method for use with e-tickets in the present invention.